A baby you said!
by YumiX
Summary: Sachiko et Yumi se fiance, un projet de bébé... Comment feront-elles? Arriveront-elles à devenir des parents? la route pour avoir un bébé est longue et parfois semée d'embuches
1. Chapter 1

A baby you said ?

Note: cette fanfic se passe 5 ans après First

Chapitre 1:

Yumi marchait lentement vers le restaurant que les filles lui avaient indiqués, elle venait d'être diplômée de l'université et fêtait son anniversaire.

La jeune fille naïve qu'elle était encore au collège avait évolué avec grâce pour devenir une jeune femme intelligente, belle , respectée et aimée de tous ceux qui la connaissait.

Yumi passa la porte et aperçu Yoshino lui faire de grand signe pour qu'elle rejoigne la table.

- Bonjour Yumi! Comment vas-tu? Tiens Sachiko n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Yoshino, la jeune fille de 15 ans téméraire et autoritaire n'avait presque pas changé psychologiquement parlant , maintenant elle portait des cheveux mi-long retenu par une queue de cheval.

- Bonjour les filles, je vais bien merci, non, elle va arrivé! Répondit Yumi en s'asseyant à la place d'honneur.

Sachiko rentra à son tour, directement son regard se centra sur la jeune femme souriante assise à la table en face d'elle, Yumi, Sachiko l'aimait comme une folle, depuis qu'elles avaient été diplômée de l'université, Sachiko travaillait avec son père pour se former à reprendre un jour l'entreprise familiale , cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'elles formaient un couple.

Sachiko marcha d'un mouvement fluide et en plein de toute sa grâce naturelle pour rejoindre sa petite amie à la table, elle s'assit en saluant les autres filles et posa sa main dans le dos de Yumi.

- alors Sachiko ou étais-tu passée? Demanda Sei la femme n'avait pas changé elle non plus, toujours aussi espiègle elle ne ratait aucune occasion de taquiner Sachiko et Yumi.

- je garais la voiture! répondit Sachiko

La soirée se déroula calmement, chacun racontait ce qu'il était devenu, Rei avait laisser ses cheveux poussé jusqu'à ses épaules et avait reprit le dojo de sa famille ou elle enseignait le kendo à des enfants de primaire, Yoshino était devenue auteur et son livre était dans le top 25 des première ventes de roman policier , Nana était encore étudiante pour devenir vétérinaire, Eriko était mariée et avait 2 enfants des garçons de 3 et 1 ans, Youko était devenue avocate elle commençait tous juste à exercer dans un petit bureau, Sei était devenue à la grande surprise de toutes professeur à Lilian , Shimako avait repris avec son frère le temple familial, Noriko et Touko étaient encore étudiante pour devenir doctoresse.

Et Yumi, elle, était devenue fleuriste et venait d'ouvrir sa propre boutique grâce à Sachiko " la boutique des 3 roses" située dans le petit quartier en bas de la colline qui menait à Lilian.

Yumi était toujours aussi souriante qu'avant, un sourire illuminait tous le monde de sa sincérité.

- il est temps maintenant d'ouvrir tes cadeaux? Proposa Youko en lui tendant une boîte

Yumi la remercia et posa la boîte devant elle avant de l'ouvrir pour révéler une paire de bottes de grandes marques

- oh! Youko-sama elles sont magnifiques mais je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeaux elles ont l'air si...coûteuse! Déclara t'elle

- ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de notre par à toutes! Déclara Youko pour rassurer la jeune fille toujours aussi modeste.

- merci les filles, elles sont sublime! Remercia Yumi

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sachiko lorsqu'elle se leva et prit Yumi par la main pour qu'elle se lève, elle s'agenouilla en face de Yumi , heureusement elle portait un pantalon et lui prit la main.

- Sachiko? Appela Yumi rougissante en voyant tous les regard curieux fixé sur elles

- Yumi, mon amour, ça fait déjà 5 ans que tu partages ma vie, que tu me rend heureuse chaque jour ! Commença doucement Sachiko puis elle sortit une boîte en velours rouge et l'ouvrit révélant une fine bague en or en sont milieux se trouvait une petite rose en rubis et la bague était ornée de 2 petits diamant de chaque coté de la rose sur l'anneau, veux-tu continuer à me rendre heureuse pour le reste de ma vie? Veux tu devenir mon épouse? Demanda Sachiko.

Yumi ne savait que dire, la joie immense qu'elle ressentait, 2 larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'un large sourire se formait sur son visage.

- oui...oui Sachiko, je t'épouserais ! Répondit-elle sanglotant de joie, Sachiko lui glissa délicatement l'anneau à son doit tandis que les gens dans la salle de restaurant applaudirent à l'événement, Sachiko se releva à peine debout que Yumi lui sautait au cou l'embrassant fougueusement.

- eh!bien! Elles en ont mit du temps! S'exclama Sei

- comme-c'est romantique! Reprit Rei

Sachiko et Yumi vinrent se rasseoir .

- félicitation! Les filles alors à quand le mariage? 5 ans? Demanda Sei

- Sei! Arrête elles viennent tous juste de se fiancer laisse leur le temps! Répondit Youko en mettant une tape amicale dans le dos de son amie.

- Montre-nous la bague? Demanda Yoshino impatiente

Yumi leur tandis sa main

- elle est magnifique! Reprit Shimako

- ou l'as-tu achetée? Demanda Eriko

Sachiko sourit

- je l'ai fait spécialement faire pour Yumi, elle est unique tous comme elle! Dit-elle

- oh! Comme c'est adorable! Reprit Youko

- oui! Ça fait déjà 2 de casées! Il serait temps de te trouver quelqu'un! S'exclama Sei en regardant son amie

- tu peux parler à ce que je sache tu n'as personne non plus! rétorqua Youko

Sei haussa les épaules en prenant un air espiègle

- qui sait? Répondit-elle

La soirée s'acheva à une heure avancée de la nuit voir même très tôt dans le matin, heureusement Sachiko rentra avec Yumi à la demeure des Ogasawara .

- dois-je être discrète? Demanda Yumi

- même si tu ne l'es pas ce n'est pas comme-ci on ne s'attendait pas à nous voir ensemble! Répondit Sachiko embrassant Yumi délicatement sur son front.

Les filles entrèrent dans la chambre de Sachiko, celle-ci entra dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard habillée avec un négligée en soie et en dentelle de couleur rouge et s'avança vers Yumi qui regardait par la grande baie vitrée de la chambre, l'enlaçant par derrière et caressant son ventre et ses seins tous en embrassant Yumi dans le cou.

- je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes fiancée, j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve qui devient réalité! Déclara Yumi en mettant la bague dans la clarté des reflets de la lune.

Sachiko sourit espièglement continuant à embrasser Yumi dans le cou et elle déplaça ses mains jusque dans l'ouverture de la jupe de Yumi caressant le tissus recouvrant sa partie intime.

- et cette bague n'est que la moitié du cadeau ...dit-elle d'un ton sexy, mettant plus de pression dans sa main .

Yumi entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer une gémissement de plaisir intense.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Ce fut alors que Yumi était occupée à composer un bouquet avec des lys blanc et des roses blanche également pour un banquet que Sachiko entra brusquement dans sa boutique.

Yumi sursauta entendant la porte se claquer violemment, elle se retourna et fut bouche bée en voyant Sachiko debout devant elle, les yeux remplit de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues formant un ruisseau, Yumi quitta son comptoir pour rejoindre Sachiko, lui caressant la joue.

- que ce passe t'il? Demanda t'elle inquiète

Sachiko se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux, enlaçant la taille de Yumi et pleurant contre son ventre.

Yumi caressa les cheveux de Sachiko, la voir dans un tel état la dévastait intérieurement, son regard se tourna vers l'extérieur, un temps gris et pluvieux, un temps triste.

Lorsque les sanglot de Sachiko cessèrent, Yumi força Sachiko à la regarder, un visage gonflé de peine , des yeux d'ou s'échappait encore des larmes.

- qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état mon ange? Demanda t'elle essuyant les larmes avec sa mains sur les joues de sa fiancée.

- mon dieux c'est horrible... c'est mon grand-père Yumi! Déclara Sachiko

- est-ce grave qu'y a t'il? Demanda Yumi

- je ne sais pas, ma mère nous a téléphoné tantôt pour nous dire qu'il avait eu une attaque et qu'il était à l'hôpital, directement j'ai voulu être avec toi! Déclara t'elle se remettant à pleurer Yumi la tira dans une étreinte.

Lorsque Sachiko se calma enfin, Yumi prit sa main et la releva, elle emmena Sachiko à l'arrière de sa boutique et lui servit une tasse de thé.

- j'arrive je vais demander ce qu'il se passe exactement! Dit-elle puis elle repartit dans sa boutique pour téléphoner, Sachiko buvait lentement son thé, une chance que Yumi était là pour elle sinon elle n'aurait jamais su quoi faire.

Quant Yumi revint, elle s'assit en face de Sachiko, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- j'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital, ils disent qu'il vient de se réveiller mais qu'il n'est malheureusement pas sauvé, j'ai eu ta mère au téléphone et elle m'à dit qu'il te réclamait pour te dire au revoir! Expliqua Yumi

- je ne veux pas le voir dans cet état! Déclara t'elle

- Sachiko, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais si effectivement il lui arrive quelque chose tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de n'avoir jamais voulu lui dire au revoir !Sachiko tu n'es pas seule, je t'aime et je suis la pour toi mais je t'en prie va-y! Supplia Yumi

Yumi ferma sa boutique et prit les clés de la voiture de Sachiko, une chance qu'elle avait absolument tenu à apprendre conduire, elle emmena Sachiko à l'hôpital, marchant main dans la main avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le service des soins du coeur, Sayako et Yuuichiro les parent de Sachiko étaient présent.

Sayako serra sa fille dans ses bras puis la poussa dans la chambre de son grand-père.

Yuuichiro lui resté dans le couloir avec Yumi prit celle-ci dans ses bras.

- merci, merci pour ta gentillesse envers ma fille! Dit-il

- je l'aime! Répondit-elle

Sachiko s'avança lentement, lorsqu'elle vit son grand-père débordant de fil et de respirateur artificiel elle ne put réprimer un sanglot.

- ma petite fille, Sachiko c'est toi? Demanda t'il avec difficulté, embuant son masque de respiration.

- oui, grand-père, je suis là! Répondit-elle faiblement en lui prenant la main.

Les yeux fatigués de son grand-père la regardèrent et un sourire faible se dessina lentement sur sa bouche.

- je suis si fière de la si belle et intelligente femme que tu es devenue...commença t'il avant de tousser

- grand-père? Appela t'elle inquiète

- Sachiko, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander! Dit-elle

- tous ce que tu veux! Grand-père! Reprit Sachiko

- tu es la seule héritière du groupe Ogasawara, un jour tu reprendras avec succès j'en suis sure la direction de l'entreprise que j'ai fondé, j'en suis sure parce que tu as la chance d'avoir Yumi à tes cotés qui te suivra et qui t'apportera sa force et son soutien dans chacune de tes décisions mais je t'en prie... Sachiko, promet- moi de ne pas laisser la lignée s'achever avec toi, je souhaite un héritier ou une héritière! Dit-il

- mais grand-père, un bébé ça ne se commande pas comme-ça...Yumi et moi venons tous les 2 de commencer notre vie professionnelle... commença Sachiko

- c'est mon dernier souhait... je suis sure que Yumi et toi ferons de bonne mère! Promet le moi Sachiko! Dit-il

Sachiko se résolu

- très bien grand-père si c'est ce que tu souhaite... dit-elle

- merci, ma petite fille, maintenant je peux partir en paix! Dit-il avec un air soulagé

- grand-père bat-toi! Ils peuvent te sauver! S'exclama Sachiko recommençant à pleurer

- non! Sachiko, je suis fatigué de me battre, laisse-moi mourir... la vie est un cycle des gens meurent et d'autre naisse! Dit-il avant de document se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil éternelle.

Sachiko sortit de la chambre et fit un signe négatif de la tête à ses parents et à Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Yumi soupira, une fois de plus, Sachiko avait opter pour son sens aigu de la persuasion et une fois de plus Yumi c'était laissée berner.

Sachiko savait exactement quoi dire pour faire fondre Yumi et elle ne s'en cachait pas, en ce moment même, le joli petit couple était entrain de passer une visite au centre médicale de la fertilité à Nagasaki, Yumi ne voulait pas le croire, comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête et dire amen à tous les désir de Sachiko.

Mais surtout comment elle n'avait pas su résister à sa demande.

Flash-Back

Cela devait faire 2 mois maintenant que le grand-père de Sachiko reposait en paix, Sachiko ayant monté d'un cran dans la hiérarchie de l'usine avait maintenant beaucoup plus de travail, heureusement elle savait toujours se débrouiller pour être avec Yumi.

Comme en ce moment ou elle mangeait ensemble dans un restaurant chic de la banlieue.

- si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je jurerais que tu as quelques chose à me demander? Questionna Yumi avec un air soupçonneux.

Sachiko esquissa un sourire

- tu me connais trop Yumi, en effet j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander! Dit-elle

- je suppose que tu me le diras même si je n'écoute pas? Demanda Yumi

- tout à fait mon amour! Répondit Sachiko

Yumi laissa un soupira sortir de sa bouche

- très bien alors je t'écoute! Dit-elle

- hum! Yumi tu sais que mon grand-père t'aimait beaucoup! commença t'elle

- oui, moi aussi je l'appréciais beaucoup! Mais ou veux-tu en venir? Demanda Yumi

- ça dernière volonté c'était d'avoir un arrière petit enfant! Expliqua Sachiko

Yumi faillit s'étrangler, elle toussota puis bu une gorgée d'eau.

- quoi? Tu veux dire maintenant tous de suite? Demanda Yumi encore sous le choc

- bien oui! Pourquoi pas? Nous nous aimons! argumenta Sachiko

- non!non!non!non! Sachiko ce n'est pas possible maintenant! Nous venons tous juste de commencer dans le monde du travail! Répondit Yumi

- mon amour, je t'en prie ? Supplia Sachiko c'est qu'elle avait également des talent d'acteur

- qui? Ou? comment? demanda Yumi

- par qui tu veux dire qui sera le donneur ou qui de nous 2 porteras cet enfant? Demanda Sachiko

- les 2! Répondit Yumi

- bien j'avais pensé que tu serais drôlement sexy enceinte! Répondit Sachiko

- je suis absolument contre! Je viens d'ouvrir ma boutique elle commence à faire parler d'elle ce n'est pas le moment de prendre un congé de maternité! Répondit Yumi

Retour au présent

couchée sur la table d'auscultation, Yumi regardait Sachiko à coté d'elle, lui tenant la main.

Aujourd'hui elle avait été littéralement enlevée par Sachiko afin de procéder à des tests pour voir si elle était apte à porter un enfant.

- Alors docteur? Demanda Sachiko inquiète

Le docteur était en fait une doctoresse, les cheveux attaché dans un chignon serré, des lunettes à l'air très sérieuse, en ce moment même elle passait l'appareil d'ultrason pour voir si Yumi n'avait pas de problème aux ovaires.

- je n'ai rien à dire c'est parfait, vous m'avez l'air tout à fait capable de poursuivre grossesse jusqu'à terme et de mettre au monde un bébé en bonne santé! Dit-elle un sourire sur son visage.

A ce moment là, Yumi regarda l'expression de Sachiko, elle avait l'air toute excitée comme une enfant le jour de noël.

- il vous suffit de choisir votre donneur dans le catalogue prévu à cet effet une fois que vous aurez décidé, appelez-nous et nous conviendront d'un rendez-vous pour l'insémination! Expliqua la femme en serrant la main de Sachiko et de Yumi .

Le soir même, Yumi et Sachiko était occupée à feuilleter le catalogue lorsque Sayako entra avec un plateau sur lequel y était déposé 3 tasses de thé et des biscuits.

- alors vous avez choisit le futur géniteur? Demanda t'elle impatiente

- pas encore maman mais dès que nous l'aurons fait tu seras la première au courant! Déclara Sachiko avant de faire retomber son attention au catalogue que Yumi continuait à feuilleter

- au fait Yumi, il serait peut-être temps de venir d'installer avec Sachiko ici? Proposa Sayako

- bien, je ne sais pas... commença t'elle

- eh!bien réfléchis-y après tous si tu es enceinte il est normale que tu habites avec la personne qui va éduquer ce bébé avec toi non? Demanda Sayako en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- regarde-celui-là? Dit Yumi en posant son index sur la photo d'un jeune homme, 28 ans, ne fume pas, ne bois pas, diplômé à l'université et il n'est pas laid! Dit-elle

- je vais être jalouse-là! Déclara Sachiko en regardant de plus près la photo, des yeux vert et des cheveux noir, oui! Il à l'air d'un type honnête, je vais téléphoner à l'institut pour leur dire notre choix! Déclara Sachiko en se levant, mais Yumi la retint par le bras.

- hum! Tu sais mon amour, je doute qu'à 2h06 du matin il y aie des gens à l'institut! Dit-elle

- tu as raison, je prendrais rendez-vous demain, allons dormir! Dit-elle

Sachiko obtint un rendez-vous la semaine suivante, une fois de plus Yumi du abandonner sa boutique pour suivre Sachiko jusqu'à l'institut.

- détendez-vous mademoiselle! Déclara la doctoresse

" oui ben détendez-vous! Tient! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire que ferait-elle à ma place?" se demanda Yumi .

Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas dans une position des plus confortables, heureusement Sachiko était à ses cotés et regardait le moindre mouvement ou expression de la doctoresse.

Une fois que Yumi fut rhabillées elle rejoins Sachiko dans le couloir.

- mesdemoiselles, bien que nous ayons fait de notre mieux parfois il faut laisser du temps avant que ce ne soit la bonne, alors détendez-vous, dans un mois si vous n'êtes pas indisposée il se pourrait que cela aie marché dans ce cas il vous suffit de faire un test de grossesse et ensuite de prendre rendez-vous avec un obstétricien! Expliqua la femme.

Sachiko se montra être d'une tendresse incroyable envers Yumi.

- laisse-moi portez-ça! Déclara t'elle en prenant le sac de course de Yumi

- Sachiko, il se peut que je ne sois pas enceinte alors n'en fait pas autant! Déclara Yumi en souriant à son amour.

- tu as raison, mais ne soyons pas pessimiste après tous il se pourrait très bien qu'il y aie un bébé qui soit en ce moment même occuper à grandir en toi! Dit-elle en prenant doucement la main de Yumi, au fait Yumi, je souhaiterais que tu viennes vivre avec moi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi tous les jours sans devoir attendre la fin de mon travail! Dit-elle

- oh!Sachiko rien ne me ferais plus plaisir! S'exclama Yumi en enlaçant Sachiko et en posant ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de Sachiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Yumi avait emménager avec Sachiko dans la demeure familial, Sachiko était occupée à signer d'important papier lorsqu'elle entendit la voie de Yumi résonner dans la maison.

- poussez-vous! Déclara t'elle avant de se précipiter jusqu'à l'étage, Sachiko allait sortir dans le couloir pour l'accueillir mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Yumi la main couvrant sa bouche qui courrait pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Sachiko approcha inquiète et toqua à la porte.

- est-ce que tu te sens bien mon amour? Demanda t'elle inquiète

- oui, oui! Répondit Yumi avant que des bruits de vomissement ne remplace sa voie.

Sachiko attendit que Yumi sorte et posa sa main sur son front.

- Yumi tu devrais te reposer, tu es pale! Lui dit-elle en l'emmenant dans la chambre, ne bouge pas je te ferais apporter ton repas au lit! Dit-elle l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

Sayako parut surprise en voyant Sachiko s'installer seule à table.

- mmh! Yumi ne vient pas? Demanda t'elle

- non! Elle n'est pas bien je lui ferais porter son repas plus tard! Répondit-elle commençant à manger

- et qu'à t'elle au juste? Demanda Sayako curieuse

- elle à des nausées et vomit régulièrement! Expliqua Sachiko

- si je ne me trompe pas ce sont les signes avant-coureur d'une grossesse ce que tu me décris là! Expliqua t'elle

- ça fera un mois dans 1 semaine! Dit Sachiko se rappelant de ce que la doctoresse lui avait dit, elle monta un plateau garnis dans la chambre de Yumi et s'assit sur le coté du lit regardant Yumi qui lui souriait.

- mon amour, tu te sens mieux? Demanda Sachiko posant le plateau sur la table de lui et caressant le front de Yumi.

- oui, Sachiko,...puis-je avoir un baisé? Demanda t'elle

Sachiko se pencha vers Yumi et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes

- tu auras tous les baisé que tous voudra ,je t'aime! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

1 semaine plus tard alors que Yumi était tranquillement assise dans sa boutique et préparait une commande, Sachiko entra un sac plastique à la main qu'elle agita en souriant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- j'ai un cadeau pour toi! Dit-elle

- qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Yumi le nez dans sa composition florale.

- un test de grossesse, j'ai envie de savoir s'il te plaît? Demanda t'elle

- ne pourrait-on pas attendre d'être à la maison? Demanda Yumi en ajoutant une touche personnelle à son travail.

- j'ai attendu pendant toute la semaine, qu'y a t'il? Tu ne veux pas savoir? Demanda Sachiko en passant derrière le comptoir.

- j'ai peur de te décevoir! Avoua t'elle

Sachiko la serra dans ses bras et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- tu ne m'as jamais déçu et jamais tu ne me décevras, Yumi soit en sur, je t'aime ! Répondit-elle puis elle sortit la boîte en carton contenant le test de grossesse, allez je t'attend! Dit-elle en poussant Yumi vers la porte menant à l'arrière boutique ou se trouvait les toilettes.

Yumi fit le test et lu le papier en attendant les résultats

- si il y a 3 + bleu vous êtes enceinte ! Puis elle regarda attentivement son test de grossesse

2+ bleu commencèrent à apparaître et un 3ème très légèrement, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Yumi lorsqu'elle sortit pour rejoindre Sachiko qui l'attendait assise sur le tabouret.

- Sachiko, je suis désolée! Commença Yumi, Sachiko parut déçue, je suis désolée mais il va falloir que nous installions une nouvelle chambre pour le futur bébé! Dit-elle

Sachiko prit un air déboussolé, et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- tu es enceinte alors? Demanda t'elle pour confirmer

- oui, nous allons avoir un bébé! Répondit Yumi

Imaginez-vous la tête des passant en voyant 2 jeunes femmes hystérique sauter comme 2 folles.

- c'est magnifique! Il faut que nous le disions à nos parents! S'exclama Sachiko

- et aux filles! Demain n'oublie pas que nous avons été invitée chez Rei pour le barbecue! Répondit Yumi

- j'ai une idée, ce soir invitons tes parents comme-ça nous annoncerons à nos 2 familles la bonne nouvelle? Proposa Sachiko

Dans le salon de la demeure des Ogasawara, Sayako, Yuuichiro tous comme les parents de Yumi étaient assis face à face parlant de diverses chose, lorsque Sachiko se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Yumi et moi-même devons-vous annoncez une merveilleuse nouvelle! Commença Sachiko

Le père et Yumi et celui de Sachiko se regardèrent perplexe tandis que leurs mères sourirent dans la compréhension.

- ce n'est pas grave j'espère? Demanda le père de Yumi

- non! Papa ne t'inquiète pas! Répondit Yumi

- alors... dites-le nous! Reprit la mère de Sachiko

- eh! Bien dans 9 mois nous accueillerons votre premier petit enfant! Annonça Sachiko

la mère de Yumi et celle de Sachiko se levèrent pour aller embrasser leur enfant

- c'est magnifique ma chérie! Déclara Miki en caressant le ventre de Yumi , Sayako se joint à elle .

Le père de Sachiko leva son verre à l'intention du père de Yumi.

- à notre premier petit enfant, qu'il soit en bonne santé! Dit-il

Le soir lorsque Yumi et Sachiko se couchèrent dans leur lit, Sachiko se rapprocha caressant doucement le ventre de Yumi.

- je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu puisses me rendre aussi heureuse et pourtant depuis que nous sommes ensemble chaque jour est chaque fois plus heureux que le précédent! Dit-elle

- je suis épuisée... ta maman et la mienne n'ont pas arrêter de me parler de leurs souvenirs! Déclara Yumi .

Le lendemain matin, alors que Yumi se préparait à partir ouvrir sa boutique, Sachiko l'enlaça par derrière.

- ou comptes-tu aller comme-ça? Lui demanda t'elle

- bien, je dois terminer...commença Yumi

- rien du tout! Aujourd'hui tu reste ici et tu te reposes tu as d'énorme cerne sous les yeux! Déclara Sachiko

- et ma boutique? demanda Yumi

- et notre bébé? Questionna Sachiko un sourcil levé plus haut que l'autre, Yumi abandonna l'idée même de sortir de la maison aujourd'hui, avec Sachiko pour la surveiller ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter ou d'essayer car lorsque Sachiko avait pris une décision, elle en changeait rarement.

Sachiko ramena Yumi dans la chambre et la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé, la couchant sur ses jambes .

- tu peux commander tous ce qui te fera plaisir pour manger! Déclara Sachiko

- je veux de la glace! S'exprima Yumi

- de la glace? Répéta Sachiko, à 8h15 du matin? Demanda t'elle

- pourquoi pas? Tu m'as bien dis que je pouvais commander tous ce que je voulais non? Questionna Yumi

Sachiko caressa sa joue.

- tu as vraiment de drôle d'idée! Dit-elle en embrassant Yumi

- mmmmhh! je suis enceinte! Argumenta t'elle

Le soir même, Sachiko et Yumi se rendirent en voiture à la maison de Rei, pour le barbecue, Sachiko portait un pantalon brun foncé avec un chemisier de couleur ivoire avec des manche mi-longues et ses cheveux détaché, Yumi portait une robe jusqu'au cheville de couleur brune avec des perles brodée sur les bords de la robe, ses cheveux attaché en chignon .

Sachiko et Yumi arrivèrent dans les premières, il y avait déjà Yoshino bien entendu vu qu'elle habitait à coté, Shimako, Noriko et Touko.

- Bonsoir Rei merci de nous avoir invitée! Déclara Sachiko, Rei serra ses amies dans ses bras.

- je suis contente de vous revoir vous deux! Dit-elle

- Yumi?appela Yoshino en courant vers son amie et en la prenant aussi dans ses bras, tu vas bien? Dis tu veux bien nous aider Shimako et moi à éplucher les légumes, Rei-chan! À oublié! Dit-elle visant sa cousine avec des yeux réprimandeur, puis elle emmena Yumi par les épaules.

Sachiko les regarda s'éloigner avec un air inquiet.

- Yumi fait attention! Dit-elle puis elle regarda Rei qui la regardait avec des yeux curieux.

- tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme-ça, Yumi est adulte elle sait faire attention à elle même et il y a Yoshino et Shimako qui sont-là avec elle! Dit Rei

- oui, tu as raison, mais c'est plus fort que moi! Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas! Expliqua t'elle

Youko et Sei arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Youko se rendit vers Sachiko tandis que Sei fondit vers Yumi.

- Sei-sama ne me faites pas peur comme-ça! Déclara Yumi

Sei planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yumi et descendit son regard pour la détailler de la tête au pied .

- il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi! Déclara t'elle un sourire moqueur sur son visage

- mais!non tu raconte n'importe quoi! Déclara Yumi en agitant ses mains

- qui sait? Déclara t'elle

Yumi soupira intérieurement, pour une fois que Sei-sama ne la questionnais pas jusqu'à obtenir des réponses.

Lorsque tous le monde fut placé à table, Rei plaça les verres d'apéritif devant chacun des invités.

- hum!Rei-sama pourrais-je avoir un verre de jus de pomme à la place? Demanda t'elle

- bien sur, Yoshino va lui servir du jus! Répondit Rei

- eh! Yumi tu joues les saintes? Demanda Sei

Yumi prit un air indigné à cette question...

- pas du tous! Déclara t'elle

- alors ne joue pas les enfants et bois avec nous? Proposa Sei

Yumi se leva claquant ses mains sur la table avec colère, l'effet négatif des hormones de grossesses "l'irritabilité".

- je ne joue pas à l'enfant Sei-sama, je protège mon enfant! Déclara t'elle

Un silence lourd parcourus la table, Sachiko assise à coté de Yumi lui demanda de se calmer et de se rasseoir ce qu'elle fit.

- euh! Yumi avons-nous bien entendu? Demanda Yoshino .

Cette fois ce fut Sachiko qui prit la parole calmement.

- j'aurais préféré vous l'annoncer plus tard dans la soirée mais vu que Yumi à l'air à cran je vais vous le dire, nous allons avoir un bébé , Yumi est enceinte! Dit-elle

La table en fut bouche-bée.

- rha! je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé en toi! Alors comme-ça je vais être tantine! S'exclama Sei

- Sei-sama qui à dit que tu serais sa tante? Demanda Sachiko au bord d'un meurtre

- mais je l'ai décidé moi-même! Ce petit bébé sera mon neveu ou ma nièce! Répondit-elle

- c'est si soudain...mais depuis combien de temps? Demanda à son tour Youko plus sérieusement

- un mois! Répondit Yumi

- félicitation! Déclara Yoshino

- je suis heureuse pour vous! Reprit Shimako tous comme Noriko

- eh!bien! eh!bien quel événement...fit Rei

- Yumi, tu devrais passer chez-moi avec mes 2 garçons j'ai plein de petits vêtements que je serais ravie de te donner? Proposa Eriko

Mais la réaction de Yumi étonna tous le monde.

- est-ce que ça fait mal? Demanda t'elle

- euh!bien oui, mais quand tu tiendras ton bébé dans tes bras la douleur que tu auras ressentie disparaîtra comme par magie! Répondit Eriko

Yumi parut rassurée mais se lova dans les bras de Sachiko qui lui caressa la tête tendrement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Yumi était debout devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain, se regardant de profil lorsque Sachiko entra , elle sourit en voyant Yumi occupée à regarder son reflet.

- mon amour tu ne trouve pas que j'ai pris un peu de poids ? Demanda Yumi inquiète

- si...mais tu es toujours aussi splendide! Déclara Sachiko en enlaçant Yumi et en caressant le petit ventre à peine bombé de Yumi.

C'était normal pour une femme enceinte de 3 mois d'avoir le ventre qui commençait à grossir.

Enfin Yumi s'habilla et embrassa Sachiko sur ses lèvres avant de partir pour sa boutique, elle avait beaucoup moins de nausée et elle avait réussit à convaincre Sachiko de pouvoir continuer à gérer sa boutique moyennent évidement une condition ... Sachiko lui avait fait promettre de fermer sa boutique à 16H30 et de rentrer aussi tôt à la maison même mieux, Sachiko viendrait la chercher elle-même, elle était vraiment devenue sur-protectrice oh! Bien sur dire que cela ne plaisait pas à Yumi c'était mentir mais tous de même Sachiko était parfois trop étouffante.

Ce soir était particulièrement stressant pour elles car Yumi avait son premier rendez-vous chez l'obstétricienne et allait voir et entendre leur bébé pour la première fois, c'était stressant car elles avaient comme toute les mère la crainte que leur enfant souffre d'un problème quelconque.

Sachiko regarda une nouvelle fois le cadran de sa montre, Yumi était clairement en retard, et Sachiko s'impatientait dans sa voiture, au moment ou elle avait décider de descendre, elle vit Yumi sortir de sa boutique fermer à clef et traverser en courant avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

- quel heure penses-tu qu'il soit? Demanda Sachiko d'un ton agacé

- oh! excuse-moi mon amour j'étais prise au téléphone avec un client et je n'ai pas fait attention au temps qui passait! S'excusa Yumi avant de poser un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Sachiko

- une chance que le rendez-vous n'est que dans 1 heure mais tous de même, tu devrais dire à tes clients que tu es enceinte et que tu dois te reposer parce que tu es plus fatiguée qu'avant! Reprit Sachiko

- comme toujours mon amour tu t'inquiète pour rien, je t'assure que je suis en pleine forme et que je ne suis pas fatiguée! Reprit Yumi

Sachiko mit en route le moteur et prit la route jusqu'à la clinique ou elles avaient rendez-vous.

L'obstétricienne était une femme très sympathique qui avait su directement les mettre à l'aise.

Assise cote à cote derrière le bureau de l'obstétricienne qui venait de prendre un carnet de note.

- Alors êtes vous fatiguée? Avez-vous fréquemment des nausées? Demanda t'elle

- oui bien sur! Elle est enceinte c'est normale qu'elle soit fatiguée et des nausées aussi évidement est-ce normal? Demanda Sachiko

l'obstétricienne sourit.

- je demandais à la futur maman... dit-elle sur un ton doux

- eh! Bien étonnement je me sens en plein forme je ne suis pas plus fatiguée qu'avant et depuis peu j'ai cessé d'avoir des nausées! Répondit-elle

- très bien, et depuis quand avez-vous eu vos dernière règles ? Demanda t'elle, je vais calculer votre date probable d'accouchement! Précisa t'elle.

- le 17 Juin ! Répondit Yumi

l'obstétricienne marqua la date dans son dossier et ensuite après quelques instant se tourna vers Yumi

- eh!bien en principe vous devrez accoucher au alentour du 26 mars! Déclara l'obstétricienne

- ça me semble si proche! Reprit Yumi à ces mots l'obstétricienne eut un petit rire.

- d'habitude mes patientes disent au contraire que ça leur semble trop long! Dit-elle

Puis Yumi s'installa sur la table d'examen, l'obstétricienne lui demanda de relever sa blouse, lui passa un espèce de gel sur le ventre et enfin l'appareil.

Sachiko regardait admirative l'écran devant elle pour voir le moindre signe du bébé.

- ah! Il est là! Reprit l'obstétricienne, ou plutôt ils sont là! Déclara t'elle

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent perplexe.

- ils? Répéta Sachiko

- oui, regarder ici! Reprit l'obstétricienne en pointant 2 petites chose gigotant sur l'écran, voici le premier et le 2ème, ce sont des jumeaux dizygote ou de faux jumeaux si vous préféré! Expliqua t'elle

- tu as entendu Yumi, des jumeaux il y en a 2! Répéta Sachiko au ange

- oui, et est-ce qu'ils vont bien? Demanda Yumi inquiète

- ma foi tous m'a l'air très normal , voulez-vous entendre les battements de leur coeur? demanda l'obstétricienne

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent et firent un signe positif de tête en même temps, l'obstétricienne augmenta le son de l'écran.

Pour la première fois Yumi se sentait fière de se grossesse, sentir et voir la vie qui grandit en vous c'est magnifique, elle voulait ses bébés elle les voulait avec Sachiko, ensemble ils seraient une famille.

- est-ce normal que leur coeur batte si vite? Demanda Sachiko inquiète

- ne vous inquiété pas, si petit leur coeur bat beaucoup plus vite que le notre mais plus ils vont grandir et plus leur rythme va ralentir pour se stabiliser au même que le notre! Expliqua l'obstétricienne.

Yumi et Sachiko rentrèrent ensemble, Sachiko prit délicatement Yumi dans ses bras lui caressant le ventre.

- je n'arrive pas à y croire, Yumi je suis si heureuse, je suis tellement heureuse que je pourrais en pleurer...des jumeaux c'est tous simplement magnifique! Dit-elle les larmes montant dans ses yeux.

- tu as vu ils sont si petits, Sachiko je veux les voir et les tenir dans mes bras, ce sera notre famille! Répondit Yumi.

Le soir même lorsqu'elles rentrèrent de la visite à la maison, Sayako et Toru les attendaient pour avoir des nouvelles.

- alors tous va bien? Demanda Sayako

- maman, papa, il y a 2 bonnes nouvelle! Reprit Sachiko

- ce sont des jumeaux et ils sont en excellente santé! Annonça Yumi

- des jumeaux félicitation les filles! Félicita Toru

Sachiko et Yumi étaient comblée de joie à cette nouvelle, le plus important c'était bien entendu que les bébés soient en bonne santé.

Yumi et Sachiko retournèrent un mois plus tard pour un contrôle de vérification.

- eh!bien ils ont très bien poussé, ah! Voulez-vous savoir ce que ce sera? Demanda l'obstétricienne

- leur sexe? Demanda Sachiko

- oui, ici il y en a un des 2 qui n'est pas très discret et le 2ème en le dérangeant un petit peu on pourra voir ! Dit l'obstétricienne

- très bien alors dites le nous! Répondit Yumi

- eh! Bien le bébé n° 1 est une petite fille et le n° 2 c'est...ah! Une petite fille aussi! Répondit l'obstétricienne

- 2 petites filles, Yumi nous allons avoir 2 petites filles! Reprit Sachiko émerveillée

Yumi était très bien installée dans sa boutique, elle entrait dans son 5ème mois de grossesse, son ventre était à présent bien rebondit, lorsque la clochette à la porte retentit, elle se tourna posant le livre qu'elle tenait à la main, il s'agissait de Youko.

- bonjour Youko-sama... que puis-je pour vous? Demanda Yumi se levant non sans difficulté

- je souhaite un bouquet de fleurs mélangée, c'est pour offrir à ma grand-mère! Précisa t'elle

Yumi sortit de derrière son comptoir et se dandina jusqu'au présentoir à fleurs

- eh!bien quel fleurs vous ferais plaisir? Demanda Yumi

- je te fais confiance Yumi je veux un beau bouquet coloré ! Dit-elle puis son regard descendit sur le ventre de Yumi.

- je trouve que la maternité te vas bien! J'ai entendu dire que c'était des petites jumelles tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Demanda Youko

Alors que Yumi s'apprêtais à répondre, Sei entra de suite dans la boutique les mains sur ses hanches.

- ah! Je savais que je te trouverais à papoter! Déclara t'elle, puis elle regarda Yumi , s'approcha et caressa le ventre de Yumi

- rhoo! Mes petites fleurs... c'est tata Sei qui vous parle! Dit-elle

Yumi sourit

- oh! Ça bouge la dedans! Viens sentir Youko! Déclara t'elle

- je peux? Demanda Youko

Yumi accepta d'un signe de tête, Youko posa doucement sa main sur le ventre.

- je les sens...c'est magnifique...dit-elle avant d'enlever sa main, Sei colla son oreille au ventre de Yumi.

- vous avez déjà choisit les prénoms? Demanda Youko

- eh!bien...commença Yumi, Sachiko entra sans la boutique

- Sei-sama pourriez-vous enlever vos main du ventre de MA fiancée? Demanda t'elle

- ouh! Possessive en plus...je ne faisais rien de mal je voulais juste faire connaissance avec mes petites nièces! répondit-elle, d'ailleurs comment vont-elles s'appeler ces petites? Demanda Sei en se redressant.

- Sakura et Hanako! répondit Sachiko

- ce sont de très jolis prénoms, ce sera parfait! Reprit Youko.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Noël approchait à grand pas, les rues revêtaient leurs habits d'hiver, les arbres étaient dénudés, le froid piquant commençait à s'installer.

Et Yumi entrait dans son 6 ème mois de grossesse, tous le monde était au petit soin pour elle et ses bébés, Sachiko avait déjà fait préparer leur futur chambre, située juste à coté de la leur.

En ce moment, Yumi et Sachiko se promenaient main dans la main dans un quartier commerciale, Yumi avait déjà acheté quelques petits pyjama et petites robes pour leurs filles, Sachiko ne voulant pas qu'elle les porte avait insister pour porter les paquets.

- Yuuummiiii? Saaachiiikoooo? Appela Touko en faisant de grand signe et en courant vers ses grandes soeurs.

- Touko! Tu vas bien? Demanda Yumi en souriant chaleureusement

- oui, merci onee-sama! Et les petites, je vois que ça pousse bien! Je suis contente de vous voir justement j'allais vous appeler ce soir, cette année j'organise une petite fête de noël chez moi avec les filles est-ce que ça vous dirais de venir? demanda Touko

- bien pourquoi pas! Ce serait amusant n'est-ce pas Sachiko? Demanda Yumi enthousiaste à cette idée.

- bien sur , nous nous ferons un plaisir de venir à ta petite fête! Répondit Sachiko

- génial, bon excusez-moi je dois me dépêcher j'ai cours...nous nous reverrons à noël! Bonne journée! Reprit-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Sachiko se retourna avec un visage inquiet...

- tu es sure que ça ira? Tu ne seras pas trop fatiguée? Demanda t'elle

- ne t'en fais pas mon amour, si je suis fatiguée je te le dirais et nous rentrerons! Expliqua t'elle.

Cela parut rassurer un peu Sachiko...

Le jour venu, Sachiko et Yumi descendirent pour se rendre à leur voiture, le visage de Yumi s'illumina en voyant la fine neige qui tombait du ciel et qui recouvrait d'un fin duvet le sol, chargée de cadeaux, Sachiko sourit en voyant ce spectacle, Yumi enceinte les bras ouvert et la langue sortie pour tenter d'attraper un flocon de neige.

Sachiko mit les paquets dans le coffre et rejoins Yumi, l'enlaçant et plantant un bisous sur sa joue.

- je t'aime, mon amour! Dit-elle

Yumi sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- je t'aime encore plus! Répondit-elle.

Le jeune couple arriva à la résidence des Mastudaira décorée pour l'occasion avec des guirlande lumineuse.

Sachiko accompagnée de Yumi et tenant les cadeaux avancèrent doucement vers la porte, Yumi appuya sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un grand homme d'age mur qui leur souhaita la bienvenue et les fit entrer, puis il prit les cadeaux des mains de Sachiko, Touko les accueillirent chaleureusement.

- Yumi-sama vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe! Complimenta t'elle, Yumi sourit et caressa son ventre bien rebondit à présent, elle portait une robe en soie de couleur bleue marine , des bas opaque noir et des ballerines à talons plat noir et brodée de petite perle noir également.

- vous aussi Sachiko-sama vous êtes ravissante! Reprit Touko, Sachiko esquissa un léger sourire, elle portait une chemise de couleur blanche, un foulard en soie noire noué autour du cou, ses cheveux attaché en un chignon tous comme Yumi, un pantalon classique droit de couleur noir avec une ceinture noire aussi et des chaussures à talons noire brillantes.

Touko les guida vers le salon ou se tiendrait l'apéritif, Yumi ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise en voyant les décorations sublime du salon, des fleurs, un grand sapin sous lequel y était déposé plein de cadeaux et décoré par des boules, des guirlandes, des lumières scintillante.

Les filles les attendaient assise sur les sofas, une flûte de champagne à la main; toutes sourire en voyant arriver Yumi accompagnée de Sachiko.

Sei qui était assise à coté de Youko se leva et avança vers Yumi, posant ses mains sur les épaules, Sachiko se préparait déjà à intervenir à l'éventuelle proposition indécente de Sei, mais celle-ci lui sourit comme pour rassurer Sachiko sur ses intention et guida Yumi jusqu'au sofa.

- tu peux t'asseoir à ma place, dans ton état ce n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps debout! Dit-elle en forçant presque Yumi à s'asseoir.

- merci Sei-sama! Dit-elle en souriant.

- et toi Sachiko veux-tu que je me lève pour te laisser la place à coté de Yumi? Demanda Youko

- Onee-sama vous pouvez rester assise, je vais m'asseoir près de Rei! Reprit Sachiko en s'avançant pour aller à coté de son amie Rei.

Le majordome apporta une flûte de champagne et une de cidre pour enfant sans alcool à Yumi.

Avant que le repas ne soit servit, les filles parlaient de tous et de rien, Eriko donnaient des conseils à Yumi, s'étant rapprochée, elle caressa son ventre.

- ça me rappelle mes propres grossesse! Dit-elle en souriant

- c'est pour quand Yumi? Demanda Yoshino curieuse

- la date d'accouchement est prévue pour le 26 Mars! Répondit-elle

- vous avez déjà prévu l'hôpital ou tu accoucherais? Demanda Youko

Sachiko, Yumi et Touko partagèrent un sourire complice.

- oui, Yumi tenait à accouché loin du tumulte de la ville alors nous avons décider ensemble que la mise au monde se ferait à l'hôpital du grand-père de Touko! Répondit Sachiko avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la flûte de champagne.

- j'espère que vous nous préviendrez? Demanda Sei , j'ai envie de voir mes nièces! Dit-elle

- bien-sur Sei-sama que vous le saurez...j'ai déjà préparer un carnet de numéro de téléphone des personnes à prévenir pour Sachiko! Expliqua Yumi

- est-ce une bonne idée, je suis sure que Sachiko sera tellement inquiète pour toi et les bébés qu'elle oubliera... ne serait-ce pas mieux de demander à une personne de le faire? Demanda Rei en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sachiko.

- c'est vrai nous n'y avions même pas penser! Reprit Yumi, puis elles regardèrent ensemble Shimako.

- Shimako, tu es celle qui à le plus de sang froid parmi nous... serais-tu d'accord pour jouer ce rôle? Demanda Sachiko .

Shimako sourit paisiblement comme à son habitude.

- bien entendu, je serais très fière de participer à cet événement c'est un honneur pour moi! Déclara t'elle

Yumi alla prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la remercier, mais avec son gros ventre ça commençait à être difficile de pouvoir serrer quelqu'un.

- tiens! J'y pense Sachiko! Déclara Sei avec un sourire espiègle, tous le monde la regarda curieusement, comment tu fais avec ce gros ventre pour faire des petits câlin coquin ensemble? Demanda t'elle un sourire jusqu'à ces oreilles.

- Sei-sama! Cela ne vous regarde pas! Déclara t'elle tandis que Yumi rougissait férocement.

- oh! Allez Sa-chan! Ne me dis pas que depuis 6 mois vous vous abstenez deux grandes coquines comme vous...! reprit-elle

Si Sachiko avait des poignard à la place de ses yeux, il serait évident que Sei serait déjà inerte dans un mare de sang depuis longtemps.

Heureusement Touko sauva pour quelque temps encore la vie de Sei en annonçant que le dîner était servit, elle invita les filles à la suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Sachiko tendit sa main à Yumi pour l'aider à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à table, lui glissant à l'oreille.

- tu es magnifique...je veux que tu sois à moi ce soir! Lui murmura t'elle, tandis que les autres filles prenaient de l'avance par rapport à elles.

Sei-sama se retourna

- eh! Vous 2, pas la peine d'essayer de faire exprès de vous perdre pour faire vos perversions...nous vous surveillons! Déclara t'elle, Yumi rougit tandis que Sachiko lui lança un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les filles regardaient Yumi bouche-bée, jamais elles n'avaient vu quelqu'un manger autant de leur vie, Yumi dévoraient littéralement les plats.

Sachiko se pencha vers la jeune femme remarquant que toutes les filles la regardaient surprise.

- Yumi, mon amour tu devrais y aller léger sur la fourchette tu vas te rendre malade! Dit-elle

évidement Sei et sa grande délicatesse ne rata pas de rattraper la perche qui ne lui était pas destinée.

- tu es déjà bien assez grosse comme-ça si tu continue à manger autant c'est des petits baleineaux qui vont venir au monde! Déclara t'elle.

Cette phrase était dites pour faire sourire Yumi, dans un autre contexte elle ne l'aurait pas prit au sérieux mais là enceinte et sensible comme elle était avec son taux élevé d'hormone, les larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux, elle se leva brusquement et partit de la table.

Tous le monde regarda Sei méchamment, Youko lui mit une pichenette sur le dessus du crane.

- c'est malin Sei... faire ce genre de blague à une femme enceinte! Déclara t'elle

Sei se sentit coupable.

- je suis désolé je ne savais pas qu'elle l'aurait pris au sérieux... dit-elle

Sachiko se leva également pour aller chercher Yumi et la trouva dans les toilettes, essuyant ses larmes, elle l'enlaça et berça doucement sa tête.

- ne t'inquiète pas, Sei-sama ne l'a pas fait exprès! Dit-elle

Yumi releva la tête reniflant et continuant à sangloter.

- je sais, mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer! Déclara t'elle enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sachiko .

Une fois Yumi calmée, ce fut Sei qui entra dans les toilettes pour voir si Yumi allait bien.

- Yumi...je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas, au contraire être enceinte te rends encore plus jolie que tu ne l'étais avant! Déclara t'elle

- c'est pas grave Sei-sama, je ne vous en veux pas! C'est juste que je me sentais un peu dépressive...expliqua t'elle .

- je peux? Demanda Sei c'était bien la première fois qu'elle demandais la permission à Sachiko de prendre Yumi dans ses bras, Sachiko fit un signe positif de tête et desserra son emprise pour laisser la place à Sei.

- il ne faut pas mon petit chat, tu nous as toutes à tes cotés et quand tu auras besoin d'aide tu nous trouveras encore à tes cotés et à ceux de Sachiko et de mes très chère nièces surtout! Déclara t'elle.

Enfin ce fut le moment d'échanger les cadeaux, tous le monde fut d'accord pour commencer par Yumi et Sachiko.

Touko donna son cadeaux en premier à Yumi, un paquet moyen emballé dans du papier rouge, Yumi l'ouvrit pour découvrir 2 petits ensembles de pyjama de naissance, un blanc et rose avec un petit bonnet blanc à oreille d'ours et un rose et blanc exactement le même.

- merci Touko, ils sont magnifique, ça tombe bien, il nous fallait quelque chose à leur mettre lors de leur naissance n'est-ce pas adorable Sachiko? Demanda Yumi

- oui, c'est très beau, merci Touko! Dit-elle à son tour.

Ce fut Rei qui donna le cadeau suivant parce qu'il était assez...gros.

- c'est de ma part et celle de Yoshino! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Yumi et Sachiko.

Ce fut Sachiko qui l'ouvrit pour découvrir un tapis d'éveil avec arceau pour jumeaux.

- merci Rei-sama Yoshino, je suis certaine que les petites vont adorer! Déclara t'elle

Puis ce fut au tour d'Eriko qui offrit de petite tenue, Shimako et Noriko firent également un cadeau groupé, 2 petites paires de boucle d'oreille en or avec un saphir sur l'une des paires et un rubis sur l'autres, les boucle d'oreille ressemblait à de petits nounours.

Youko offrit son cadeau à son tour, un panier en osier remplit avec des produits de toilettes pour bébé, des petits body, et 2 couvertures toute douce.

Enfin ce fut au tour de Sei de présenter son cadeau, Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent hésitante , elles se demandaient quel genre de cadeaux Sei allait t'elle leur offrir, elle qui à parfois des idées si...surprenant en matière de cadeaux.

Lorsque Yumi ouvrit le paquet, elle fut bouche-bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était 2 petits doudou très coloré, un représentant un lapin avec le prénom Hanako marqué dessus et le 2 ème un petit chat avec le prénom Sakura dessus.

- je les ai brodé moi-même! Dit fièrement Sei

- je ne savais pas que tu savais broder onee-sama? Déclara Shimako

- moi non plus! J'ai juste suivit les conseil d'un livre...expliqua t'elle

Enfin après que tous le monde se soit échangé les cadeaux, il en restait un sous le sapin, Yumi alla le chercher pour l'offrir à Sei.

- c'est un cadeaux spécial pour toi Sei... nous espérons que tu accepteras! Dit-elle

Sei l'ouvrit et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, prenant Yumi ans ses bras avant de caresser son ventre.

- évidement que j'accepte! Eh! Les filles devinez qui va être leur marraine à ces enfants...eh! Bien oui! C'est moi! Héhé! Dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

- tu ne nous à pas laissez le choix, tu étais tous le temps occuper à la ramener avec tante Sei alors on s'est dites qu'on allait te donner une raison pour qui t'appelle tante Sei! Reprit Sachiko.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Plus les jours passaient et plus Yumi devenait radieuse malgré un ventre qui commençait à prendre de la place, Sachiko avait réussit à obliger sa chère et tendre à prendre son congé de maternité et à se reposer, puisqu'elle entrait à présent dans son dernier trimestre, il lui fallait du repos.

Sachiko en tant qu'héritière du groupe Ogasawara avait été conviée à une réunion d'affaire à New-York.

- mais père, j'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment, Yumi entre dans son 8 ème mois de grossesse, et si on faisait plutôt venir ces hommes d'affaires ici? Proposa t'elle

- je suis désolé Sachiko mais tout à déjà été organisé! Ce ne sera qu'un petit voyage de rien du tout, tous ce que je souhaites c'est que ton corp sois avec moi étant donné que ton esprit sera tourné vers Yumi et les bébés! Dit-il

- je déteste être mis au pied du mur, très bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix j'irais mais si il y a le moindre appel d'urgence je partirais rejoindre Yumi! Répondit-elle

- ça me va! Je comprend Sachiko, lorsque ta mère est entrée dans ses derniers mois j'accompagnais mon père au bureau et je demandais à avoir un téléphone tout près de moi! Expliqua t'il .

Sachiko remonta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec l'amour de sa vie, voir cette femme au visage angélique qui dormait paisiblement malgré son ventre qui gigotait, Sachiko s'assit à côté d'elle et passa sa main sur le ventre de Yumi, caressant aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait.

- doucement mes chéries, il ne faut pas réveiller votre maman! Dit-elle en plaçant un baisé sur le dessus du ventre.

- ne t'en fais pas...leur maman n'était pas endormie depuis longtemps! Répondit Yumi en souriant tendrement à sa moitié et en caressant sa joue avec sa main.

Sachiko embrassa doucement les doigts de Yumi, puis son visage devint grave.

- que ce passe t'il mon amour? Demanda Yumi

- je vais devoir partir en réunion à New-York avec mon père pendant 2 jours, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule! Avoua Sachiko

- Voyons Sachiko, je ne serais pas seule, il y aura Sayako-oba-sama et puis je pense que je survivrais 2 jours sans toi même si tu vas terriblement me manquer! Répondit-elle

Sachiko combla la distance entre leur lèvres, un baisé d'amour délicat.

Le lendemain alors que Sachiko devait partir, elle enlaça Yumi sur le pas de la porte, l'embrassa amoureusement puis elle caressa et embrassa 2 fois le ventre de la femme qu'elle aimait.

- ma chérie, tu es sûre que tu ne préfère pas que je reste? Demanda Sachiko inquiète

- tous va bien se passer, va et reviens-moi vite! Encouragea Yumi

Sayako regardait la scène avec un sourire, il était clair que ces 2 jeunes gens s'aimaient d'un sentiment profond et sincère.

Elle posa son bras sur l'épaule de sa belle-fille

- ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, grand-mère veille sur ses petits! Dit-elle

Sachiko sourit, malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait de quitter Yumi, elle savait que sa mère veillerais sur les trois êtres les plus chers à son coeur.

Une fois la voiture partie, Sayako regarda Yumi attendrie, elle voyait bien que Yumi avait mal au coeur de voir Sachiko partir, mais Sayako ne laisserait pas sa fille comme-ça d'ailleurs elle avait déjà organisé un petit quelque chose pour remonter le moral de Yumi.

- aujourd'hui on va passer une journée de shopping à 3, va vite te préparer! Annonça t'elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Yumi descendit prudemment les escaliers, les cheveux attachés dans une haute queue de cheval, habillée d'un pantalon de grossesse et d'une tunique de couleur bleue clair, lorsqu'elle vit sa maman parler dans l'entrée avec Sayako.

- bonjour maman! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, la femme s'approcha et prit Yumi dans ses bras, enfin par derrière vu que par devant le gros ventre gênait un peu les mouvements.

- bonjour ma puce! Dit-elle embrassant sa fille sur le front, tu es prêtes à passer une journée avec les 2 grands-mères? Demanda t'elle

- bien sûr! Ça tombe bien il me reste quelques petites choses à acheter! répondit-elle, les trois femmes prirent place dans la voiture, Yumi en descendit non sans difficulté, entourée et soutenue par sa mère et sa belle-mère accrochée à ses bras, les trois femmes déambulaient dans les rues piétonnière de Tokyo.

Elles entrèrent dans un centre commerciale et montèrent jusqu'à l'étage ou se trouvaient toutes les boutiques pour les bébés.

Pendant ce temps là , Sachiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter dans le jet privé qu'elle venait d'emprunter avec son père, d'habitude malade en avion, cette fois-ci c'était sa nervosité qui sautait aux yeux.

Son père leva ses yeux du document qu'il lisait.

- calme-toi Sachiko, je suis sûre que tous se passe bien, je sais que c'est difficile de te demander ça mais essaie de te concentrer sur la réunion! Expliqua t'il .

- je sais papa, il faut que je l'appelle! Dit-elle en se levant et en avançant rapidement vers le téléphone de l'avion.

Yumi s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner dans son sac, elle le sortit et décrocha.

- Allô? Demanda t'elle

- Yumi, c'est moi! Sachiko! Répondit Sachiko

- tu as oublié quelque chose à la maison? Demanda Yumi

- non! Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien? Tous va bien? Demanda Sachiko

- oui, Sachiko! Rien n'à changé depuis 2 heures! Répondit Yumi

- très bien, n'oublie pas...si il se passe quoi que ce soit tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je reviendrais aussi vite que possible! Dit-elle

- Sachiko, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je suis avec ma maman et ma belle-mère nous faisons les boutiques tous se passe pour le aïe!ouch! Dit-elle , Yumi venait de ressentir un coup de pied assez désagréable d'une de ses filles.

- Yumi? Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu accouches? Tu as mal? Ne bouge pas je reviens! Déclara Sachiko

- Sachiko, calme-toi! J'ai juste reçu un coup de pied un peu plus fort mais tous va bien! Ne t'inquiète pas! S'il te plaît ne m'appelle plus! Demanda Yumi

- et pourquoi? Je te dérange? Merci je me fais du soucis pour toi! Déclara Sachiko un peut exaspérée

- Tu me rend anxieuse à tous le temps t'inquiéter, essaie de profiter de ces 2 jours pour te détendre, le moment ou je devrais accoucher j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui saura me rassurer si tu es aussi anxieuse que moi je vais finir par avoir peur de donner vie à nos filles! Dit-elle

Sachiko soupira

- tu as raison, je m'excuse Yumi, je vais essayer de me calmer, amuse-toi bien ma chérie! Je t'aime! Dit-elle

- je t'aime aussi Sachiko!répondit Yumi

Puis elles raccrochèrent, Yumi leva les yeux vers Sayako et sa mère qui la regardaient souriante.

La petite Yumi qu'elles avaient connues était à présent une jeune femme resplendissante qui s'apprêtais à donner la vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Sachiko était revenue de son voyage d'affaire à New-York , cela lui avait profité elle se sentait plus sereine.

Yumi arrivait tous doucement vers son dernier mois, dans une semaine elle arriverait à terme, Sachiko et Yumi attendaient la naissance avec impatience.

La semaine passa et rien ne changea, pas de contraction pas de naissance, malgré leurs inquiétude les 2 jeunes femmes furent rassurée par l'obstétricienne qui leur expliqua que les bébés viendraient lorsqu'ils le voudraient mais que si le terme dépassait les 10 jours il faudrait tous de même provoquer l'accouchement.

Sachiko était au petit soin avec Yumi, contrôlant tous les jours son état, lui faisant tous ses caprices.

Les filles étaient venue rendre visite à Yumi, assise dans le salon car Sachiko ne voulait pas qu'elle bouge de trop.

Sei s'approcha de Yumi et s'agenouilla posant ses mains sur le ventre de Yumi et approchant sa tête pour faire un bisous.

- Alors les filles? On ne veut pas sortir? Demanda t'elle doucement

Youko regarda Yumi inquiète celle-ci avait l'air particulièrement fatiguée.

- ça ne va pas Yumi? Demanda t'elle

- tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, les filles ont bougés beaucoup cette nuit-ci! Déclara t'elle , il serait grand temps qu'elles sortent! Voir mes pieds me manque! Dit-elle ce qui fit rire les filles.

Ce fut le soir même alors que Yumi allait une énième fois au toilette qu'elle ne put se retenir et qu'une énorme flaque d'eau inonda le couloir, gênée elle partit chercher de quoi nettoyer mais en plein milieu de l'escalier elle fut prise d'une violente contraction.

- Sachikooooo! Cria t'elle

Sachiko se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le couloir glissant presque dans la flaque de liquide amniotique, elle trouva Yumi assise dans les marches de l'escalier se tenant le ventre.

- Yumi? Ça y est!Oh!Mon dieu! Attend ne bouge pas je vais prévenir mes parents! Dit-elle

Yumi soufflait avec force, tendit que les contraction s'enchaînaient.

- je vois mal ou je pourrais aller! Dit-elle sèchement

Sachiko toqua à la porte de la chambre de ses parents avant d'entrer toute angoissée, elle alluma la lumière grâce à l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

- maman papa! J'emmène Yumi à l'hôpital , maman tu peux prévenir Shimako et toi papa vient m'aider Yumi est dans l'escalier! Dit-elle

Les parents de Sachiko se réveillèrent et descendit aidant avec Sachiko Yumi à se relever, Sachiko prit la relève et conduisit Yumi jusqu'à sa voiture l'installant derrière.

Sachiko amena Yumi à l'hôpital ou elles furent reçue par la sage-femme qui examina Yumi.

Sachiko paraissant anxieuse , caressa la main de Yumi ensuite son front.

La sage-femme sourit et regarda le couple, puis elle s'approcha des 2 jeunes femmes.

- c'est votre première grossesse? Demanda t'elle , vous savez le travail avant de mettre au monde peut parfois durer 24H00! Dit-elle

Yumi fut placée sous monitoring pendant ce temps, Sachiko déchargeait les valises, Shimako arriva aussi vite qu'elle put et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sachiko.

- Shimako! Je suis contente de te voir! Dit-elle

- est-ce que tout se passe bien? Interrogea t'elle

- oui, mais Yumi est en plein travail! Répondit-elle

- très bien! Alors j'attendrais! Dit Shimako, Sachiko et Shimako se rendirent dans la salle de travail.

A présent Yumi n'avait plus de monitoring et c'était mise debout appuyée contre le lit elle respirait avec difficulté et suait de grosse gouttes.

Sachiko serra Yumi contre elle caressant son ventre et sentant celui-ci se durcir à intervalle régulier.

- ça va Yumi? Demanda t'elle , Shimako est venue te voir! Rajouta Sachiko

- est-ce que d'après toi ça à l'air d'aller? Dit-elle ironiquement sentant une autre douleur

- Que fais-tu debout? Demanda Shimako

- la sage-femme est venue me dire que marcher pouvait favoriser la descente des bébés! Mais je n'arrive pas à faire 3 pas sans perdre l'équilibre à cause de la douleur! Expliqua t'elle

- alors prend appuis sur moi! Proposa Sachiko en passant le bras de Yumi sur ses épaules et en la soutenant par la taille.

Sachiko et Yumi marchèrent ensemble dans le couloir pendant près d'une grosse demi-heure, épuisée par les douleurs des contractions Yumi demanda à revenir dans le lit.

La sage-femme revint voir Yumi pour voir si le cols'ouvrait correctement pour laisser passer les bébés, elle paru inquiète ce qui n'échappa pas à Sachiko, qui sortit après elle pour le luit demander.

- Bien il se pourrait que ce soit une longue nuit pour vous 2! Elle n'est qu'à 2 cm normalement le travail devrait s'accélérer mais si il y a un quelconque signe de souffrance foetale nous devrons faire une césarienne!Maintenant il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à se reposer car elle aura besoin de toutes ses forces! Epliqua la sage femme.

Sachiko entra dans la chambre, elle épongea le front de Yumi doucement enlevant la sueur qui le recouvrait.

- Je t'aime! Dit-elle avait de l'embrasser doucement sur le front ensuite elle caressa la main de Yumi.

- Que t'as t'elle dit? Demanda Yumi

- Que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire et que tu devrais essayer de te reposer! Expliqua Sachiko, elle préféra ne pas affoler Yumi en parlant de la césarienne possible.

- Humph! Me reposer facile à dire! Ricana Yumi

Yumi savait de sa mère que l'accouchement était une douleur atroce mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point, cela l'épuisait elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- Tu sais Yumi si tu le souhaites on peut avoir recours à la péridurale ça te soulagera? Proposa Sachiko

Yumi arqua son dos avec une contraction plus forte que les autre laissant échapper un petit cri, elle emprisonna la main de Sachiko dans la sienne.

- Non! C'est trop tard! Je sens un des bébés qui descend! Déclara t'elle essoufflée, Sachiko cria après la sage femme.

- Comme-je le disais le travail s'est accéléré, encore 2 petits centimètre et vous serez transférée en salle d'accouchement! Dit-elle pour les encourager, Yumi esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as entendu mon amour bientôt nos petite fille seront née! Dit Sachiko caressant le front de Yumi.

- Va dire à Shimako pour qu'elle prévienne tous le monde! Demanda Yumi en lâchant la main de Sachiko.

Sachiko n'avait jamais courut aussi vite de sa vie, chaque minutes compte dans ces moment-là, elle trouva Shimako assise calmement dans un fauteuil.

- Alors? Demanda t'elle

- Yumi va bientôt être transportée en salle d'accouchement!Expliqua Sachiko , Shimako sourit , elle avait comprit.

- Très bien je vais prévenir les filles! Répondit-elle doucement, Bon courage à vous 2! Dit-elle, Sachiko sourit et retourna auprès de Yumi.

L'accoucheuse revint 15 minutes plus tard , elle vérifia et regarda Yumi et Sachiko avec un large sourire.

- Je vais appeler les infirmière le moment est venu de donnez naissance à vos filles! Dit-elle

Yumi était heureuse et anxieuse simultanément, Sachiko lui donna un baisé sur le front pour la rassurer.

- Tous va bien se passer je suis là avec toi! Dit-elle

Le lit à roulette se déplaça tiré par des infirmière pour aller jusque dans la salle, une salle blanche avec de forte lumière, une forte odeur de désinfectant, Sachiko revêtu la tenue lâche de couleur verte, amidonnée et stérilisé.

Yumi fut installer sur une chaise avec étrier ce qui n'était pas la position la plus confortable.

- Bon maintenant à chaque contraction vous devez poussez aussi fort que vous le pouvez! Epliqua la sage-femme.

Sachiko encouragea Yumi à poussez serrant sa main, après 10 minutes de travail un cris perçant brisa le demi-silence de la salle.

La sage-femme remis le bébé hurlant et mouillé à une infirmière qui le lava et ensuite encouragea Yumi à pousser pour le second bébé.

- Notre première petite fille est née, elle si petite! Déclara Sachiko émerveillée.

Yumi continua à pousser pour donner naissance à son second enfant, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait donné toutes ses forces pour la naissance du premier.

- Encore un effort! Je vois sa tête! Déclara la sage-femme, Yumi poussa une dernière fois et enfin un second bébé sortit mais pas de cris pour celui-là.

Sachiko et Yumi retirent leur souffle inquiète jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme réussirent à le faire pousser un cris.

- Ne vous inquiétez-pas! Tout est normal ! Dit-elle donnant le bébé à l'infirmière pour qu'elle le lave.

Après que les bébé soient lavé, habillé et que Yumi ai finit d'expulser le placenta ,la petite famille fut amenée dans une chambre.

Sachiko regarda attendrie et les larmes aux yeux Yumi nourrissant les petite jumelles, l'une d'elle avait abondamment de cheveux de couleur foncée dressée comme une crinière punk sur sa tête et la seconde n'avait pas un poil sur la tête.

- Je suis tellement heureuse Yumi, tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeaux du monde, je t'aime tellement! Toi et nos filles! Dit-elle avant de partager un baisé tendre avec Yumi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Le lendemain après avoir passé une nuit agitée et fatigante pour la mise au monde des jumelles, Sachiko et Yumi s'occupèrent ensemble de leur bain.

Une tâche assez difficile car si la petite Hanako qui n'avait pas un cheveux sur sa tête était sage comme une image et appréciait l'eau, la petite Sakura faisait retentir sa voie perçante dans la pièce de bain.

Yumi sourit à voir Sachiko aussi maladroite avec Sakura, elle recoucha la petite Hanako déjà assoupie dans son berceau et entra pour aider Sachiko qui tremblait d'anxiété.

- Calme-toi! Mon amour et parle-lui elle va se calmer! Dit Yumi

Sachiko prit une profonde respiration et sourit à la petite Sakura rouge tellement elle pleurait.

- regardes-tu vois! Je suis-là et il ne t'arriveras rien! Dit doucement Sachiko

Sakura tourna sa tête vers Sachiko et cessa doucement de pleurer, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle la retire du bain pour l'habiller.

- c'est si petit! J'ai peur de la casser! Expliqua t'elle en la posant sur le matelas à langer, Yumi prit la relève, l'habillant en un temps records.

- On dirais que tu as fais ça toute ta vie! Déclara Sachiko, Yumi prit Sakura dans ses bras et embrassa Sachiko.

- fais-toi un peu confiance ça viendras mon amour! Répondit-elle.

L'après-midi arriva tous comme l'heure des visites, Les grands-parents arrivèrent en même temps, tombant sur Sachiko qui nourrissait la petite Hanako au biberon et Yumi qui berçait la petite Sakura.

Sayako et Miki foncèrent vers Yumi l'embrassant et la félicitant puis sur Sachiko, les 2 grands-pères sourirent avec fierté de leurs premières petites filles.

Yumi confia Sakura à Sayako et Sachiko confia Hanako à Miki puis Sachiko s'asseya à côté de Yumi.

- Elles sont si mignonnes! Déclara Miki en caressant la joue de la petite Hanako.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous! Reprit Sakura en déposant une bise sur la joue de la petite Sakura.

Le père de Sachiko sortit une bouteille de champagne de ses mains.

- Pour fêter la naissance de nos premiers petits enfants trinquons! Proposa t'il en servant une flûte de champagne à tous le monde sauf Yumi.

- Tiens Yumi , tantôt j'ai vu que Sachiko nourrissait la petite au biberon tu n'avais pas dit que tu les nourrirait en les allaitant? Demanda Sayako

- Si mais en les allaitant je ne pouvais pas faire participé Sachiko alors je tires le lait pour en faire des biberons! Répondit-elle

Une fois les grands-parents partit, la soirée commençait et l'heure des visites s'achevaient lorsque Sei et Youko entrèrent, Sei avait avec elle un énorme paquet cadeau emballé et enrubanné d'un joli ruban rose.

- Alors ou sont mes 2 filleules préférée? Demanda t'elle visiblement plus intéressée par les bébés que par Yumi ou Sachiko.

- Sei-sama! Chuuut! Elles viennent de s'endormirent! Dit Sachiko en parlant un ton à peine plus haut qu'un chuchotement.

- quoi? Rhaa! Moi qui leur avaient apporté un petit cadeau!Répondit-elle feintant d'être déçue, Youko sourit.

- Un petit cadeau 3 fois comme elle! Compléta Youko, avant d'approcher le berceau des petites chéries profondément endormies.

- Alors Onee-sama comment trouves-tu nos filles? Demanda Sachiko

- adorable! Bien évidemment! Répondit-elle en regardant les 2 petits amours , l'une sans cheveux et celle avec les cheveux en bataille.

Sei s'approcha à son tour et caressa la joues des petites.

- Qui est qui? Demanda t'elle perdue

- Celle de droite s'appelle Hanako et celle de gauche Sakura! Informa Yumi souriante

- j'adore les cheveux de la petite Sakura ça décoiffe! Plaisanta t'elle

- Vous pouvez les prendre dans vos bras si vous voulez? Proposa Yumi

- Elles ne risquent pas de se réveiller? Demanda Youko

- Ne t'en fais pas onee-sama! Elles se rendormiront dans vos bras! Répondit Sachiko en enlaçant Yumi .

Étonnamment Sei avait l'air très à l'aise avec un bébé.

- Quand vous serez plus grande je vous apprendrez tous ce que je sais! Dit-elle

- Je ne préfère pas! Déclara Sachiko avec horreur.

- c'est quoi cette allusion? Demanda Sei avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre

- oh! Rien! Mais je ne réfère pas que tu leurs enseigne tes bêtises! Reprit Sachiko

- oui...Tu enseigneras tes bêtises lorsqu'on aura les nôtres! Reprit Youko ce qui fit rougir Sei

- hein?Mais euh...! Protesta Sei

Sachiko plaça un bisous dans le cou de Yumi et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, des yeux remplis d'amour.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Yoshino,Rei,Eriko.

- Bonjour! J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas? Demanda Rei

- Non! Entrez! Invita Sachiko

- Tu es radieuse Yumi! Complimenta Eriko

- merci Eriko-sama! Répondit Yumi en souriant largement.

Yoshino, Rei et Eriko s'approchèrent pour voir les bébés tenu par Sei et Youko.

- mon dieu j'avais presque oublié que c'était si petit! Souffla Eriko en admiration.

- c'est petit mais ça n'en est pas pour autant plus facile à sortir! Déclara Yumi ce qui fit rire tous le monde.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Yumi avait quitté la maternité après une semaine, avec ses 2 bébés en bonnes santés , Sachiko était allée les chercher tous les trois avec sa nouvelle voiture familiale achetée spécialement pour l'occasion par son père.

- Alors mon amour prête à commencer notre vie de famille? Demanda Sachiko en attachant la nacelle de Sakura sur la banquette arrière, Yumi lui sourit tendrement

- prête mon amour! Répondit-elle en attachant la nacelle d'Hanako.

Le couple se sourit avant de refermer les portes de derrière et de se rejoindre à l'avant de la voiture, s'enlaçant tendrement et partageant un baisé amoureux.

Lorsque Sachiko arriva devant la demeure Ogasawara, le majordome ainsi que le personnelle de ménage les accueillirent en les félicitant.

- Laissez-ojou-sama! Nous allons nous charger de vos bagages! Dit le majordome

Yumi et Sachiko entrèrent à l'intérieur portant toutes les 2 une nacelle, Sachiko sourit à Yumi et ensemble ils allèrent dans la chambre des petites fille, déposant chacune d'elle dans son berceau respectif.

- Bienvenue chez vous mes deux petites chéries! Dit Sachiko doucement avant de refermer la porte , elle planta un baisé sur le front de Yumi.

- mmmh! Yumi mon amour tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait profiter qu'elles dorment pour...se retrouver un petit moment? Proposa Sachiko plaçant des baisés dans le cou de Yumi.

- Sachiko, ça ne pourrait pas attendre un peu, je suis fatiguée là! Répondit Yumi, Sachiko prit un air déçu, elle qui voulait partager un moment d'intimité.

- Très bien alors va te reposer...Je viendrais te chercher si les bébés réclament! Prévint-elle, Yumi l'embrassa alors passionnément.

- merci mon amour! Remercia Yumi avant d'entrer dans leur chambre, à peine allongée sur leur lit que Yumi sombra dans le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps Sachiko était assise dans le salon, le baby-phone sur la table base à côté de sa tasse de thé , elle était occupée à lire le journal plus particulièrement la page sur les actions économiques, une ride de contrariété barrait son front.

- Que se passe t'il Sachiko? Tu t'es disputée avec Yumi? Demanda sa mère , Sachiko envoya un regard courroucé à sa maman.

- non! Je penserais qu'on pourrait profiter de la sieste des bébés entre 2 allaitements pour avoir un moment d'intimité! Mais elle dort! Expliqua Sachiko sur un ton sec.

- Allons Sachiko, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir...c'est normal qu'elle soit fatiguée elle vient d'accoucher et elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se reposer à la maternité entre les visites et s'occuper des bébés! Expliqua Sayako

-j'ai vécu l'accouchement avec elle et je m'occupe aussi des bébés! Argumenta Sachiko

- c'est vrai, mais Yumi à une fatigue physique plus importante du à l'accouchement, et à la retombée de ses hormones, il ne tient qu'à toi d'être patiente et de savoir te montrer tendre si tu veux retrouver une activités de couple normale! Répondit Sayako

Sachiko parut pensive, sauter comme-ça sur Yumi à peine rentrer ça n'avait jamais été la bonne solution , le visage de Sachiko se radoucit.

Elle allait parler lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venir du baby-phone, elle regarda sa mère avec un sourire .

- Je vais aller réveiller Yumi! Dit-elle

- attend, si elles viennent d'être nourrie ce n'est pas le lait qu'elle réclame! Coupa Sayako , je vais m'en occuper avec toi laisse Yumi se reposer encore! Dit-elle

Sachiko accompagnée de sa maman entrèrent dans la chambre des jumelles hurlant à l'unisson, Sachiko prit Hanako dans ses bras et Sayako prit la petite Sakura.

- Elles pleurent parce qu'elles ont besoin d'être changée! Déclara Sayako , elle posa Sakura sur la table à langé et la déshabilla pour lui mettre une couche propre, Sachiko fit de même, heureusement elle était plus à l'aise maintenant pour s'occuper des petites.

- Comment le savais-tu? Demanda Sachiko

- je t'ai eu, tu verras tu finiras par décoder chacun des pleurs des bébés et tu sauras parfaitement à quoi ils correspondent! Répondit Sayako.

Sachiko s'assit sur le roking-chair avec Hanako dans ses bras et tendis la main pour que Sayako lui donne Sakura, elles les berça doucement pendant un moment.

Sayako était repartie vaquer à ses tâches, laissant Sachiko seule avec ses filles pour la premières fois depuis leur naissance.

- Vous savez mes princesses, maman vous aimes tellement, je ferais tous pour vous protéger et vous rendre heureuse, vous êtes mes deux petites princesses! Dit-elle embrassant chacun des bébé sur leur front.

Yumi ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle avait dormit pendant près d'une heure et demie, elle se leva doucement et décida d'aller voir ou se trouvait Sachiko, elle descendit en bas et trouva Sayako occupée à boire du thé et à manger des biscuits tous juste sortit du four.

- Tient Yumi, tu as bien dormis? Demanda t'elle en souriant à sa belle-fille.

- oui, ça faisait longtemps, ou se trouve Sachiko? Demanda t'elle

- eh!bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était dans la chambre des petites! Répondit-elle

Yumi sourit, elle avait toujours su que Sachiko ferait une bonne mère, et elle avait entièrement raison.

La jeune femme monta l'escalier et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambres de ses filles, trouvant Sachiko assoupie dans le roking-chair et tenant contre elle les bébés, Yumi avança doucement et reprit ses bébés sans réveillez Sachiko, elle les déposa dans leur lit puis elle s'installa sur les genoux de Sachiko glissant sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

- mon amour, il faut te réveiller maintenant! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, les magnifiques yeux bleu de Sachiko s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle souriait à voir la femme de ses rêves. Soudain Sachiko parut inquiète regardant autour d'elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas, les petites dorment dans leur berceau! Informa Yumi, Sachiko se sentit allégée d'un poids.

-j'aime me réveiller de cette façon! Dit-elle levant son visage pour rencontrer les lèvres de Yumi avec les siennes.

- Je t'aime tellement Sachiko! Déclara t'elle , Sachiko la serra plus fort dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se balançait.

- Et si nous nous marions? Demanda Sachiko , Yumi rencontra ses yeux bleu .

- N'est-ce pas un peu précipité comme décision? Demanda Yumi

- Eh! Bien ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais avec la grossesse et la naissance des bébés ça m'était sortit de la tête mais j'ai envie que tu deviennes ma femme et que tu partages ma vie pour de bon! Expliqua Sachiko

- très bien alors marions-nous! Répondit Yumi

- Tu veux bien? Demanda Sachiko

- oui, je deviendrais ta femme! Dit-elle, le couple sourit largement avant d'unir leurs lèvres dans un profond baisé jusqu'à ce que le cri perçant d'un des bébés ne les forces à se séparer.

- Je pense que c'est l'heure du dîné! Souffla Yumi .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Yumi tourna sa tête doucement et ouvrit un oeil fatigué vers le réveil alors que le babyphone hurlait.

"2H14!" Pensa t'elle, elle s'étira et se mit en position assise et regarda brièvement la magnifique femme endormie à ses côtés, Yumi ne voulait pas la réveiller, la pauvre devait reprendre le travail à 7H45 le lendemain avec une importante réunion.

Yumi se leva et se rendit d'un pas rapide vers la chambre des petites, prenant la petite Sakura qui criait à tue-tête, elle la berça et s'assit dans le roking-chair.

- oui, ma puce, je sais bien que tu as faim! Ça va venir! Dit-elle doucement avant de relever sa blouse et de présenter son sein au bébé, le petit bébé tétait goulûment.

Yumi la changea, la berça pour la rendormir puis elle s'occupa d'Hanako qui s'était réveillée également pour boire, la nourrit, la changea et la berça .

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre elle jeta un cou d'oeil au réveil "3H36" Pensa t'elle, elle se coucha dans le lit, Sachiko roula sur le côté et regarda Yumi.

- Je vais m'occuper des petites! Dit-elle avec une voie ensommeillée, Yumi gloussa de rire et caressa la joue de Sachiko.

- c'est déjà fait mon amour! Répondit Yumi

- quoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée? Demanda Sachiko sur un ton bougon

- Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, tu travailles tantôt je voulais que tu sois en pleine forme! Expliqua Yumi en caressant les cheveux de Sachiko.

La jeune femme se calma et reposa sa tête sur le ventre de Yumi, se laissant bercer par la respiration tranquille de sa femme.

Sachiko sursauta fortement lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner, l'éteignant d'un geste rapide pour ne pas réveiller Yumi profondément endormie, la pauvre s'était levée 2 fois de la nuit, Sachiko regarda l'heure "6H15" .

Elle avait apprit par coeur les horaires des petites, au bout d'un mois c'était normale.

Elle se rendit donc dans la chambre de ses filles, et sortit du petit frigo qu'elle avait fait installer un biberon de lait tiré qu'elle mit dans le chauffe-biberon ensuite elle se pencha sur le berceau de Sakura.

Le bébé la regardait avec de grand yeux verts, Sachiko lui sourit tendrement.

- Bonjour ma petite chérie, alors on est déjà réveillée? Demanda t'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la câliner.

Caressant ses cheveux abondant depuis sa naissance, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite Hanako, la plus calme, elle dormait encore, elle caressa le dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé depuis un mois.

Sachiko s'installa dans le roking-chair et nourrit la petite Sakura au biberon, la changea et la remis dans son berceau, Yumi s'occuperait de leur faire prendre un bain et de changer leurs vêtements.

Sachiko descendit après avoir terminé de prendre soin d'Hanako, elle retrouva ses parents mais également Yumi à la grande table qui l'accueillit avec un sourire malgré les cernes sous ses yeux.

Sachiko s'approcha et l'enlaça embrassant son front avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Mon amour, aujourd'hui je vais chez le pédiatre avec les petites et ensuite j'irais sûrement rendre visite à mes parents! Expliqua Yumi

- Ne serait-il pas plus prudent que tu les invitent ici? Tu as l'air si fatiguée! S'inquiéta Sachiko.

Yumi lui sourit pour rassurer son amour, certes elle était fatiguée, mais ce n'est pas comme-ci elle allait passer la journée dehors.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis plus forte que ce que tu ne penses! Répondit Yumi pleine de confiance.

Sachiko embrassa Yumi tendrement avant de partir au travail, Sachiko était toujours inquiète concernant Yumi.

- Tu es certaine que ça va aller? Si tu as un quelconque problème n'hésite pas et appelle-moi! Dit Sachiko

- Sachiko, tu recommences! Fit remarquer Yumi

- Excuse-moi mon amour, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si il t'arrivais quelque chose je...Commença Sachiko, elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Yumi posée sur les siennes.

- Chuuut! Tu vas être en retard! Bonne journée à tantôt mon amour! Encouragea Yumi .

Yumi lava et habilla les jumelles avec l'aide de Sayako, toujours là pour donner de bons conseil ou pour aider Yumi.

- Au fait Yumi, Sachiko et toi n'aviez-vous pas parler de vous marier? Demanda Sayako, Yumi rougit lentement tandis qu'elle refermait le lange d'Hanako.

- Bien, oui, nous avions pensé nous marier le même jour que le baptême des petites ainsi nous ferions tous en une fois! Expliqua Yumi

- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux Yumi, vous avez bravé tous les obstacles pour être ensemble et maintenant vous former une famille! Reprit Sayako tandis qu'elle frottait son nez contre celui de la petite Sakura.

Yumi sourit heureuse de ce que sa belle-mère venait de lui dire.

- A l'époque ou j'étais à Lilian si un jour on m'aurais prédit un avenir avec Sachiko comme-celui-ci je n'y aurais jamais cru! Expliqua Yumi, mais j'aimes tellement Sachiko et je pense que je l'aimerais toute ma vie et encore après! Expliqua Yumi doucement.

Yumi se rendit chez le pédiatre avec ses filles, tout était en ordre, elles avaient grandi et grossit normalement.

Yumi décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, ce serait bientôt l'anniversaire de Sachiko et elle voulait lui faire un cadeaux merveilleux, elle avançait doucement poussant le landau double ou ses filles se reposaient, attirant les regard sympathique des gens qui s'exclamaient attendris sur la beauté des petites.

Yumi aller entrer dans un magasin de vêtements lorsqu'elle se fit interpeller par Youko et Sei.

- Bonjour Youko-sama! Sei-sama! Vous allez bien? Demanda Yumi souriant

Youko et Sei se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Yumi de plus près.

- Nous allons bien mais tu as l'air fatiguée! Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sei

- Mais oui, je ne dors pas très bien de la nuit avec les jumelles mais ça va parfaitement bien! Assura t'elle

Youko s'approcha du landau et s'émerveilla devant les petites endormie, tous comme Sei.

- ça ne fait que dormir! Quant-est-ce que je pourrais voir la couleur de leur yeux? Demanda Sei

- c'est normal! Un bébé à besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour grandir surtout les trois premier mois! Expliqua Yumi, mais de ce côtés là il n'y a aucun problème, le pédiatre m'a assurer que tout était ok! Expliqua Yumi

- Et si tu venais boire un thé à la maison? Il ne fait pas très chaud dehors! Proposa Youko.

Yumi regarda sa montre bientôt 10H00 les petites allaient réclamer d'une minutes à l'autres.

- ça sera avec plaisir merci! Accepta t'elle

Sei, Youko et Yumi s'étaient donc rendue dans la maison que partageait Youko et Sei, Yumi rentra avec la poussette.

- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je les allaitent? Demanda t'elle

- Non! Pas du tout tu peux t'asseoir dans le fauteuil! Répondit Youko tout en se rendant dans la cuisine pour préparer une tasse de thé.

Sei suivit Youko dans la cuisine pour prendre les tasses, lorsqu'elles revinrent toutes les deux, elles sourirent.

- ça ne te fait pas mal? Demanda Youko voyant Yumi allaiter les deux en même temps.

- Les premières fois étaient douloureuse, j'étais obligée de passer de la crème parce que sinon ça formaient des crevasses mais là ça va je suis habituée! Expliqua Yumi en souriant.

Pendant ce temps au bureau, Sachiko s'était précipitée hors de la salle de réunion, elle décida d'appeler Yumi pour avoir des nouvelles des petites.

Yumi sursauta quelque peu lorsque son GSM se mit à sonner, ce fut Sei qui décrocha.

- Eh! Sachiko! Ça va? Demanda t'elle

- Que diable faites-vous avec le GSM de Yumi? Demanda Sachiko

- Elle est occupée à nourrir les petites chez nous! Expliqua Sei

- Pouvez-vous me la passer j'ai quelque chose à lui demander? Interrogea Sachiko

- Tien c'est pour toi! Reprit Sei en collant le GSM à l'oreille de Yumi.

- Qu'y a t'il mon amour? Demanda Yumi

- Je pensais que tu allais rendre visite à tes parents? Quelques chose s'est passé? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Demanda Sachiko inquiète.

- Tous va bien Sachiko je t'assure, j'irais chez mes parents après mais j'avais envie de faire un tour en ville et j'ai rencontré Youko-sama et Sei-sama en route! Expliqua Yumi

- ah! Ok! Je suis désolée Yumi j'étais inquiète! Et le pédiatre il a dit quoi? Demanda Sachiko

- tous va bien, les petites sont en pleine forme! Expliqua Yumi

Une fois la conversation terminée, Sei raccrocha le GSM, Yumi alla changer les filles, leur fit faire leur rot et ensuite Sei et Youko voulaient les prendre à bras.

- Sachiko à l'air particulièrement stressée! Reprit Sei

- oui, surtout depuis la naissance des jumelles! Expliqua Yumi

- il y a un truc infaillible! Fais lui l'amour ça la détendra! Rétorqua Sei, Yumi rougit.

- oui, eh! Bien pour le moment nos moment d'intimité sont assez court! Expliqua Yumi

- Si il n'y a que ça! Tu peux nous laissez les jumelles pour le week-end? Proposa Sei

- Je ne sais pas, Sei, elles sont encore petite et pour le moment j'ai encore besoin de les sentir près de moi! Répondit Yumi

- Très bien mais cette offre tient toujours si jamais tu as besoin de deux baby-sitter! Ne cherche pas plus loin! Nous nous ferons un plaisir de prendre soin des petites! Informa Youko

- Merci beaucoup! Remercia Yumi , je ne vais pas traîner, j'ai dit que j'irais voir également mes parents! Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie! Déclara Yumi

- Ne sois pas bête Yumi, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici tous comme Sachiko et les petites! Dit Youko

-Surtout les petites! Renchérit Sei

Yumi se rendit également chez ses parents qui attendaient sa visite avec impatience, cajolant les petites.

Yumi rentra ensuite chez elle ou Sachiko l'attendait, étant rentrée plus tôt après avoir terminé la réunion.

- Bonjour! Mon amour, alors cette première journée de travail? Demanda Yumi enlaçant la femme au long cheveux noir qui lui rendit son étreinte, enterrant son nez dans le cou de Yumi.

- Très long! Vous m'avez manqué toutes les trois! Affirma t'elle.

Yumi et Sachiko s'occupèrent des petites et puis elles se rendirent dans la salle de bain, pour partager un moment rare d'intimité.

Nues, et collées l'une à l'autres, Yumi caressa le corp de Sachiko profitant qu'elle était sur le dessus.

- Tu sais tantôt j'ai pensé à une date pour notre mariage et le baptême des petites! Et pourquoi nous ne fixerions pas la date le jour du premier anniversaire des enfants? Demanda Sachiko

- j'y avais pensé aussi, cette date nous à changé la vie! Répondit Yumi

- Non! Ma vie à été bouleversée bien avant...Lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois ! Avoua Sachiko.


End file.
